


【椅苍】《knight fall》part 12

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275656
Kudos: 5





	【椅苍】《knight fall》part 12

苍叶第二天浑浑噩噩从床上揉着发痛的腰缓缓坐起来，全身没有力气，头痛腰痛屁股也痛。  
昨天晚上好像了发生什么。  
还好他不是全无印象，纯情的家伙将脑子里的散碎片段费力拼凑在一起。  
要命。濑良垣苍叶拍拍自己的脑袋，想不起来对方的脸，昨天实在是过于混乱，他都忘了问对方的名字。  
不过他还是下意识捕捉到了【女孩】容貌的特质：金色微卷的长发，还有脑子里已经模糊掉的【她】的五官，土包子的唯一概括就是可爱。  
他深吸一口气。  
——啊，是我喜欢的类型。  
而且昨天接吻拥抱的感觉还很清晰地残留在脑中，第一次与【女孩】亲密接触的守旧贵族又想起被人看到腿间的羞耻瞬间，忍不住捂住脸叹气。  
——居、居然还被那么可爱的女孩子帮忙清洁里面。如果见到的话应该怎么面对她呢？  
......  
门被人猛地推开，被一向教导应该注重礼仪的William走进来，“你还要赖床多久？”他看起来心情很不好，面无表情站在苍叶床边。  
苍叶一脸羞涩又负罪的表情让他火大极了，用眼神示意管家查尔斯关上门退出去，William坐在床边逼视苍叶的眼睛，“你有什么很开心的事？”  
“没有。”苍叶迅速回答，可是默默拉开距离的小动作让他看起来分外心虚。  
在William眼里苍叶此刻的所作所为都是在护着昨天的【女人】，居然因为自己吃醋，小殿下在心里啐了一口。William不顾成年人的抗拒把他按倒在床，拉开他的膝盖。  
“！！”苍叶奋力挣扎，全身的血液直冲脸颊，光裸的皮肤暴露在空气中，寒气入侵。腿根的皮肤都能感觉到对方目光的温度，他心惊肉跳羞耻至极，急着想要合拢腿。“不行！”  
“嗤——”William不屑一顾地扫了他一眼。  
怎么会不行呢？昨天晚上不是还干劲十足地抱住自己亲吻......不过说实话，那真是个美妙的夜晚。

William掀开裙子，男人结合在一起的地方毫无遮掩地裸露在月光下，他在成年人腰下垫了几块枕头，用牙齿咬住裙摆，双手按住贵族男人的膝窝，一下一下插进滚烫软肉的深处去。  
腰下被垫高的姿势让高烧虚弱中的成人无法抵抗，他已经无法从被近乎熔断的神经中准确捕捉到更多感觉。热，只是热，随着身体的摇晃视线也跟着颤抖，意识已经无法控制身体，身体逐渐背离主人的意识诚实地做出反应。  
“......”William按住他的膝盖抽出，勃起的热块被涂满一层淫靡水光，情色意味十足。目光落在成年人腿间的窄缝里，William更加用力地压下对方的膝盖，膨大充血的性器顶端抵在红肿颤搐的肉口上，“濑良垣苍叶先生？”他叼着裙摆含混不清地询问。  
William殿下恶质地学着Theo的语气，对于自己兄弟与苍叶的亲密耿耿于怀。  
“呜啊！”整根没入的东西带着一股蛮力，不仅如此，苍叶还感到拿东西旋拧着挤到最深处，带着难以名状的疼痛。青涩的大男孩忍不住攥紧了身体下面的床单，身体因为兴奋哆嗦个不停，“清理......究竟什么时候...？”  
清理？  
他那里根本就一塌糊涂，随着性器重新插入而无法回到体内的液体挂在成人的腿根里，伴随抽插撞击发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
William用力吞咽了一下，故技重施。小殿下感到自己正被眼前这位忠诚的信徒、遵守教条的贵族缓缓吞噬，每插进去一次吞掉自己的内部就会越柔软滚烫，抽出时他的身体就会下意识夹紧挽留。  
......  
这家伙...和Theo上床时也是这样吗？虽然William没有走出过城堡，但是也听说过仆从们的窃窃私语：他这样和欲求不满的荡妇有什么区别？  
如果是这样，面对自己的时候却是一副委屈样子？

结束回忆的王子恶狠狠地瞪濑良垣苍叶一眼，确认过他身体的状况举止优雅地站起来，沉默不语。  
濑良垣苍叶连忙坐起拉好睡衣，长头发遮住了他的半张脸，成年人缩在床上，畏畏缩缩低声下气。  
和昨晚比起来，此刻的濑良垣苍叶令人倒足了胃口。William甚至觉得自己之前对这家伙产生的心动和愧疚之情莫名其妙，他到底哪里好？除了曾经出手救过自己之外，除了能帮助自己缓解【病症】之外根本一无是处。  
而且他是个本性淫荡的男人，明明对不认识的女人都能轻易说出“我会和你结婚的”这种话，表面的纯情和克制一定也是装的。  
结束脑补的William怒火中烧，他感觉自己被人欺骗愚弄，像是跳梁小丑般被人牵着鼻子走。但出于莫名的感情，他还是从心底帮苍叶找了借口并把它问了出来，“你是不是喜欢女人？”  
这次苍叶没有反驳，他回答，“是。”  
“......”William愣住，一时不知道怎么应对，过了几分钟，“你会和女人结婚吗？”  
“是。”  
——原来，原来是这样吗？因为喜欢女人才对自己冷淡，因为昨晚的出现的人是【女人】才如此热情。  
想起来昨天这家伙在耳边说的，【会和您结婚的】，濑良垣苍叶是认真的。一向冷静淡漠的William呆愣愣地看着苍叶的发顶，难过的情感从喉咙深处向上攀爬，他说不出话来。  
脾性古怪的殿下什么都没说，默默转身离开。苍叶从殿下的沉默里察觉到什么，落魄贵族对自己的未来没有太多畅想，同某位熟识的女孩结婚、生育后代、慢慢等待时间流逝然后死去——没有什么浪漫情节的日子——这就是他所了解的生活。  
苍叶比谁都明白自己不属于这里，同王族成员们相比他又身份低微又粗俗，作为玩物被王后选中，他不能反抗不能挣扎，但是他终究会离开这里。  
然后他可以回到家乡，用时间把这段糟糕的回忆模糊，不会和王都的任何人和事产生牵扯。  
算了，还是不要去想。  
高烧过后的身体虚乏，濑良垣苍叶坐在床上，望着落在床铺上、皮肤上带来柔软暖意的阳光，轻轻叹了口气。

冬日里坐在蔷薇树篱下的William对跟随在身后的老管家说，“你走开些。”  
“是，殿下。”查尔斯冲他鞠了一躬，走到远处等待。  
在春夏时节野蛮生长的蔷薇树篱枯黄得只剩下枝条，William独自坐在干枯的树篱下面出神，他开始回想他们相处的瞬间，苍叶一直都对他冷冷淡淡满不在乎的样子，就算......就算上床也很少同自己说话，可是如果他不甘心的话为什么会来到王宫？如果喜欢女人为什么会救我？  
聪明的王子在感情方面笨拙得仿佛变了个人，他将成年人刚才的回答视为嘴硬，可又忍不住担忧起来。  
只要想一下会有个女人将和他一起共度余生就满心不自在，回想昨晚的濑良垣苍叶，确实没有说谎。  
想不明白。

正巧路过的弟弟Theodore殿下看到了兄长的身影，William的身影看上去很落寞，这让他立刻想起William被父母隔离进小房间时面向窗户的背影。  
“哥哥，”跟在身后的仆人识相地走远，Theo轻声问，“我可以坐在你身边吗？”  
William抬头看他一眼，没有回答。  
面孔相似的两位殿下并肩坐在一起，谁都没有说话。  
过了好一会，William才别扭地开口，“他说自己喜欢女人。”  
“他？”问出口的瞬间反应过来，Theo屏住呼吸小声说，“怎、怎么了？”  
“他们是不是给了他很多钱？”William口中的【他们】指的是父母，Theo看了看四周，“愿意进王宫陪我，还自作多情地救我。”他狐疑地盯着Theo，“或者他说【喜欢女人】是在撒谎？”  
Theo一瞬间涌上把苍叶的困扰告诉William的冲动，可是看William明显沉迷的样子，就算告诉兄长实情说不准他现在的性格会借此将成年人绑得更紧。  
深吸一口气，Theo，“我相信苍叶先生不会说谎。”盯着脚尖，Theo斟酌地说，“其实......在苍叶先生的家乡，说不准这样的年纪他已经做父亲了呢。”普通人的一生就是如此，“那样的家庭，不需要考虑贵族联姻，只要平凡地度过一生就好，苍叶先生说不准也是这么想的。”  
“......”  
观察到身边的William情绪低落下来，看来他自己还不知道已经沉溺其中，Theo忍不住提醒他，“哥哥，我们和他是不同的。”王族继承人与落魄的贵族，苍叶是注定要离开王宫的人，可是他如果真的离开了，William与他就再也没有见面的机会，他们会踏上两段截然相反的人生。作为弟弟的Theo没有办法看William对濑良垣苍叶动心却不阻止，没有办法看自己的兄长受苦。  
William和濑良垣苍叶面对的阻碍太多，太折磨人。  
以后将会成为整个王国的主人，也一直为此盲目努力的William殿下比谁都明白自己不能再沉沦进去。可是一旦陷进去的时候，根本没有办法控制情绪，他深入迷潭，并越陷越深。  
亲密相处时的【甜蜜】让心智不成熟的殿下脑子发昏，他已经没法保持高等王子应有的矜持，和苍叶相处的时间越久就越想再进一步，那个又土又没有情调的家伙偏偏有吸引他的能力，William明白这点，可戒不掉。  
“我好像喜欢他。”William含含糊糊地嘀咕了一句，不知道是在说给谁听。  
Theo在心底叹了口气，他想了一下，“可是哥哥......”这可不是一个人的事，就算William是高高在上的王子——仅次于国王和王后的继承人。  
满不在乎看了Theo一眼，“我会让他喜欢我的。”我可是王子，William心想，我会给他很多钱，比父母给的还多。“我会找他个问清楚。”  
果然，知哥莫若弟，Theo庆幸自己没有一时冲动告诉William苍叶的事。他试探着问，“假如，苍叶先生问你为什么喜欢他呢？”  
“......他救了我。”理所当然的语气，看Theo的眼神有些轻蔑：你是笨蛋吗？  
“除此之外呢？”  
William沉思了一会，摇摇头，“我也不知道。”他哪里都不好，又土气又笨拙，对自己的态度也不亲热，有时候甚至还会僭越地发火，用餐的时候甚至都会发出餐具碰撞的声响......不过，说到某些方面优点简直多到数不清，William用了一套比较优雅的说词，“我喜欢他睡在我身边。”  
“......”Theo感到眼前一阵眩晕，想想苍叶先前排斥William的神情，听到这种话绝对会抽出剑来赌上性命和William决斗一场。  
William绝对会碰钉子。

果不其然，结束晚餐的William殿下来到濑良垣苍叶居住的小房间里，他直接推门走进来吓了苍叶一跳，成年人坐起身来，声音还很虚弱，“William殿下，请原谅——”  
William站在床前，打断了他的话，“我喜欢你。”冷冰冰硬邦邦的一句，根本不像情窦初开的少年的内心剖白，更像是一种高高在上的通告。  
——我喜欢你，你应该诚惶诚恐接受并百倍回报我才对。  
他确实是这么想的。  
濑良垣苍叶沉默。  
等不到他的反应，小殿下内心焦躁起来，“你也要喜欢我才行。”  
苍叶摇了摇头，难得坚定地注视着他一直畏惧厌恶的王子，在房间里休息恢复体力的时候，成年人想了许多，他决定直来直去，“请不要在我身上浪费精力，这是王后陛下不愿意看到的事。”苍叶给出了困扰William殿下多时的理由，“我的作用大概是药，除此之外请原谅我无法说再多。”  
他的样子认真极了，一点也不像在说谎，面对意料之外的状况William明显不知所措起来，“我父母他们给了你很多钱吗？如果你喜欢我的话我也会——”  
“这个问题恕我不能回答。”苍叶打断了William的话，显然此刻他没把眼前的少年当成王子。  
这一点都不公平。William心里愤愤地想，嘴上却委屈地抱怨，“我是王子，你却不喜欢我......”很快他找到了问题所在，“你为什么不喜欢我？”  
“我没有因为您的喜欢就要为此回报的理由。”苍叶难得如此冷静，或许是几个月来的生活让他认清处境。  
William开始反思曾经的自己是不是太粗鲁，“以后我会注意的、我会很温柔的。”  
苍叶用难以置信的眼神看着他，曾经板着大人面孔性格淡漠的William像是变了个人，语气慌乱，仿佛快要哭出来一样哑着嗓子。成年人有些不忍，但还是硬着语气说，“我不喜欢您，一点都不。”

老管家查尔斯记得上一次看William哭泣还是在七年前，在上流贵族的晚宴上闯下祸来的William被身为国王王后的父母亲关在小房间里，“我知道错了，父亲母亲，请放我出去......呜、”  
William比谁都害怕孤单，而事实是他必须一个人独自站在高处，作为国王的长子别无选择，他的感情历练是残酷的，来自童年的阴霾一直悬在他心上，这不是William的错，查尔斯明白。  
于是年幼的小殿下把心收紧了，纵然是与父母他的感情也始终保持距离。而活在围城中的孩子无法倾诉心中的情感，始终压抑着。William的【病】始于他所目睹的一场不和谐的性爱，父亲身为国王当然不会只有王后一人，当然，母亲也是一样，这在上流贵族之间并不是什么秘密。可是作为孩子的William看到父亲强暴年轻女仆就是另一回事了，躲在暗处的William用手捂住嘴，胃中翻腾得厉害......第一次看到成人间情欲的William没能感受到它的美好，反而令他的心里住进了一只魔鬼。

好转发生在苍叶来到他身边后。

量变到质变需要循序渐进，而爆发只在一瞬间。William对着这个落魄的贵族青年发泄自己的情绪，哪怕只是通过身体这样苍白的方式。  
被接受、被倾听、被保护，苍叶是William曾经接触过的最好的，也是唯一的投射对象。  
“查尔斯。”抱着膝盖窝在床上，William的样子让这位照顾他十数年的老管家一阵心疼。  
“William殿下。”  
“没有人喜欢我，”哪怕是哭泣也保持着王族的骄傲，没有嚎啕大哭也没有任何生动的表情，William看着自己胸前的膝盖布料上形成了几个深色的圆点，“是不是？”  
老管家取出手帕替年轻的殿下擦拭眼泪，“上帝会祝福您的，您所爱的人一定会爱上您。”  
不愧是继承人，很快就冷静下来并恢复信心的William，“查尔斯，我要给他骑士荣誉。”  
“......是。”


End file.
